


On Edge

by trashwriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anatomy, Beta Hunk (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: Because Pidge had a small frame, still wore her blockers out of habit or preference and wasn’t interested in snarling at Shiro over every single order it was easy to forget that she was an alpha in her own right.Yeah, anybody who stepped into this room would never ever forget it again.





	On Edge

Pidge was not in her room or any of her usual haunts, and Hunk had spent the better part of what passed for the afternoon out in the deepest reaches of space combing the halls and poking his nose into Pidge-sized nooks and crannies looking for her only to finally hear from Coran that she was in one of the smaller training rooms and had been for the better part of the day.

That kinda stung.

When Lance and Keith disappeared for wet and wild omegan heat sex once a month it was sort of like their unspoken science-bro bonding time. Last month they’d tossed around ideas for chemical scent trackers and binge-watched Altean holo-dramas and basically took over one of the lounges making a super-soft pillow fort and Pidge had told him a little more about her family and he’d thought she’d be as eager as him to have a chance to hang just the two of them without having to worry about Voltron.

Instead apparently she’d been pulling a Keith on the training deck for hours, not coming out for breakfast or lunch.

Well, butt-hurt or not Hunk didn’t let Keith train himself into the ground and he wasn’t about to let Pidge get away with it either. He’d loaded up a tray with a few of Pidge’s favourites and resolved to bully her into eating at least a little.

Of course when he got to the training room he found out that Pidge had hacked the locking mechanisms and the bio-scanner wouldn’t let him in or enter the override codes. Which, okay, dilemma. Pidge clearly wanted to be left alone, but Pidge also oftentimes didn’t do what was good for her…

Hunk considered the locking mechanism for a long moment, yeah, no, he wasn’t buying it.

He pulled his multi-tool off his belt and carefully removed the cover that kept the scanner attached to the wall and after that it was easy enough to disable the scanner and short out the lock. And he would have to remember to apologize to Allura for breaking pieces of her ship again.

The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss and Hunk slipped quickly into the room and immediately froze as the wall of Pidge’s scent slammed into him. And if he, a plain ol’ beta could smell it…well, Hunk didn’t know exactly what was going on but it couldn’t be good.

Because Pidge had a small frame, still wore her blockers out of habit or preference and wasn’t interested in snarling at Shiro over every single order it was easy to forget that she was an alpha in her own right.

Yeah, anybody who stepped into this room would never ever forget it again. Pidge, tiny, sarcastic, brains-for-days Pidge, was beating on an old-school punching bag like it was the thing responsible for kidnapping her brother and father or for Zarkon being an asshat.

She was dressed minimally barefoot in pair of loose shorts and a sport’s bra, but she’d at least remembered to wrap her hands. She was red-faced and sweating and breathing in hard pants, in time with the rhythmic thud-thud-thud of her punches. And then there was the smell of her.

Pidge smelled like danger. Like alpha temper and barely leashed violence. And oh shitshit _shit_ , she’d noticed him.

“Hunk,” she—there was no other word for it—snarled, at him. “What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!”

Pidge’s stare was as flat and pitiless as a stalking cat’s. Molten gold and filled with fury, her lips curled away from her teeth.

“I—I dinner!” he squeaked, “You haven’t eaten all day and I was worried and Coran said—but I can see now I should really have left the tray outside and commed you so I’m just gonna, y’know, do that, okayseeyoubye!”

“Don’t!” snapped Pidge.

Hunk froze mid turn.

“If you run,” she said through grit teeth, “I’ll attack you.”

“Right, sorry!”

Hunk could’ve kicked himself, he knew that. Everyone knew that or at least every beta did. Maybe it was different for omegas and other alphas but in his Secondary Sexual Dynamics for Betas seminar in first year their instructors had made it clear: if you showed fear or ran from a rutting alpha they would chase you down and tear you apart.

And was Pidge really _rutting_?

Hunk’s eyes flicked down and, yep, that was a fairly obscene bulge in the front of his friend’s shorts. Wow. Okay.

That was kind of hot.

Not the time Hunk.

“Why are you rutting?” he blurted instead, which, okay not much better.

“Why do you think, genius? We live in close quarter with two omegas on the same cycle pattern,” she snapped, “You must have noticed Shiro disappears every time those two have a heat.”

And okay, yeah, he’d noticed that Shiro got gone every time Keith and Lance got busy but he figured it was more of a ‘oh, thank quiznak, now I can have some peace and quiet’ kind of disappearing. Aaand now he was thinking about Shiro sweaty and flushed like Pidge somewhere on the Castleship fucking into his own fist—

“Is it pheremony in here or is that just me?” Hunk said swallowing.

Pidge was looking at him again, staring straight through him, head cocked to the side like she was trying to figure out what made him tick. Her nostrils flared slightly and Hunk remembered all of a sudden that her sense of smell was, like, a hundred times better than his.

She could probably smell his arousal. Which was, again, seriously hot. But hey, also, embarrassing.

“Hunk,” she rumbled warningly, “Stop testing my self-control. It’s not that good. Rutting alpha here. Sex or violence.”

“Was that an offer?” he asked without thinking too carefully about it.

“More like a warning,” Pidge said, huskily, “Either get out and lock the door behind you, or get over here and let me fuck you before I tear us both to pieces.”

Hunk sucked in a breath, his skin suddenly too tight and too hot. He’d thought about it before, of course he had, Pidge was hot. They were close. He loved her unconditionally but there was also a part of him that wondered what it would be like to have sex with her.

“Yeah, that’s—let’s do that, the fucking thing,” he said.

He’d only ever been with other betas and, on one memorable occasion, Lance—but he’d always kind of wondered what it would be like. What she would be like.

As it turned out what she would be like was impatient. Because while he was trying to hearken back to ye olden day when he’d had to label all the parts of the femme alpha reproductive system for health class Pidge had yanked him down by the collar and took his mouth in a rough, drugging kiss.

And, yeah, her lips were as soft as they looked. And also, her teeth were as sharp as they looked.

“Ow,” he pouted, “You bit me.”

“You were thinking too much,” she accused, biting again but this time at his collarbone.

“Apparently,” Hunk gasped, as a jolt of pleasure left him tingling all over, and he dropped his hands to Pidge’s hips to steady himself and draw her closer.

And all of a sudden he could feel her, her mound hot and hard against his thigh, and he couldn’t help the groan that tumbled out of him. That little piece of teenage Hunk that still got happy excited butterflies every time his partner popped a boner or soaked their drawers.

“Shit,” he muttered, cupping Pidge’s ass to give her the leverage to grind on him.

She huffed out a little moan against his shoulder her hips hitching against him mindlessly, and Hunk bent down to kiss her again because he couldn’t not.

Her mouth was on fire and her body blazed under his hands like she had a fever, it was intoxicating.

When they pulled apart she was panting again, and he wasn’t much better.

“Too many clothes,” she grumbled, yanking at his belt roughly.

And yeah, okay, naked. Hunk could get on board with that.

He shrugged out of his vest, letting it fall on the floor behind them and struggled to get his shirt up over his head while Pidge tore his belt and fly open and snaked one clever long-fingered hand into his shorts. Feeling him up with long firm strokes.

Hunk hissed out a helpless sound of pleasure. Whatever Pidge’s hands were wrapped with was silky and awesome and therefore probably Altean, maybe something generated by the Castle-ship. Shit, it felt good. Gratifyingly frictionless and warm from the heat of Pidge’s body.

He put his hands down the back of her shorts to urge her closer, moaning shamelessly when she dug her thumb in with perfect pressure just under the head of his dick and then slid it in tight circles over the slit. Slicking him with his own precum and grinding down on his thigh.  

“Shit, Pidge!” he gasped.

“More?” she asked, rumbling a pleased alpha noise deep in her chest, almost like a purr.

Hunk debated for a moment between the desperate coil of need ratcheting tighter with every stroke, and the practicalities of Pidge’s rut.

“Ngh, gotta ease off,” he said, backing away reluctantly. “I’ve probably only got two or three shots in me, wanna make ‘em count. You want to fuck me, right?”

“Fuck you, knot you, ride you, blow you—fuck, I want to wreck you backwards, sideways and upside down and then do it all over again,” Pidge growled.

“Crap, that’s hot,” moaned Hunk, “We need lube, like, yesterday.”

Pidge gave him a smirk that was pure satisfaction and yanked a few packets out of her pockets. A couple of empty wrappers fluttered to the mats and Hunk’s mouth went dry at the realization that Pidge hadn’t just been wailing on the punching bag all afternoon.

“Take your damn pants off and lie down,” she ordered.

“Yeah,” Hunk said, swallowing hard, “Yeah, alright.”

Hunk scrambled to kick off his boots and skin out of his pants and socks. And then out of his boxer shorts when Pidge growled at them warningly.

He had a moment to feel a little self-conscious as Pidge wiggled out of her shorts and bra. She was perfect. Alabaster skin dusted here and there with faint scatterings of freckles, her muscles tight and toned from training despite her preference for screentime.

Even though Hunk was more or less in the best shape of his life he’d always carried around a little extra padding, and there was no disguising the way his dick arched, flushed and aching over his stomach. It was always a little embarrassing getting worked up in front of a partner for the first time. But it was Pidge, he trusted her with his life and in his mind, he could definitely trust her with his body. Plus she was in rut and therefore probably a hundred times more desperate than him.

“C’mere,” he urged her, spurred on by that thought.

Catching her by the hips when she drew close enough and sucking the hard ridge of her arousal into his mouth and twisting the point of his tongue into the slit mercilessly.

“Oh, _quiznak_! What the hell—Hunk! Shit!”

Hunk gave an appreciative groan as Pidge’s body seized up and she spilled hot and salty over his tongue.

He gave her a moment to blink the stars out of her eyes and stroked her thighs through the tremoring aftershock.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” she panted finally.

Hunk smirked a bit, “From Lance.”

“Shit,” she repeated, clambering off his chest on shaky legs, and flopping down next to him, still hard but at least a little less desperate, “Who would’ve thought he had a legitimate reason for looking that smug all the time.”

She leaned over to steal a quick sloppy kiss, chasing her own taste in his mouth for a moment before sucking a mark under the hinge of his jaw where his underdeveloped scent glands made the skin thin and sensitive.

“Mmm, you reek of sex and me,” she purred. “Spread your legs?”

Hunk let his legs splay open groaning enthusiastically when Pidge cupped his balls, rolling them gently in her hand and kneading at his perineum with her knuckles sending an unexpected bolt of molten pleasure through him.

“Love that sound,” she murmured, doing it again and making Hunk whine and rock his hips to chase the sensation.

She leaned down to follow a bead of precum down the side of his dick with the point of her tongue and pressed her thumb lower, teasing his rim until the ring of muscle was fluttering around the pad of her finger.

“Pidge,” he begged, completely shameless now, “Please!”

She pulled away to reach for the lube tearing the first packet and letting the slippery stuff roll over his balls and into the crack of his ass, and coated her fingers in a second packet.

“You gotta tell me if I’m hurting you,” she warned him, her hands shaking, breathing raggedly. “I don’t have a ton of control right now.”

“I will, I will, I promise. Just—”

She pressed one long, slender finger into him rough and sure circling around his rim to be sure it was coated in lube before pressing in a second finger just as quickly and twisting. It was a demanding motion just on the good side of too rough, the burn of penetration hot and sudden and thrilling fading fully into pleasure as he relaxed. Let his legs fall further open and started to roll his hips in time with her thrusting fingers.

“So hot and tight, you’ll feel so good around my knot,” she said, crooking her fingers just-so.

Hunk made a rough noise and scrabbled for something to hold on to, burying his fingers into Pidge’s short hair while she laughed at him smug and flushed. Her sex was dripping onto the mat now precum drooling from her hard-on and thighs slick with female arousal as she worked him open.

Maybe he’d do the same for her next round, he thought idly. Or maybe he’d eat her out. Hell, he could probably do both before the rut faded.

Another twist and she wormed a third finger into him, he barely felt it with the steady curl of her fingertips into his prostate to busy moaning nonsense and pulling her hair and aching to wrap a hand around his dick but knowing it would be over the second he gave into that impulse. Still it felt like with a little more pressure, another sharp insistent curl and he’d cum anyway.

“Pidge,” he started calling, “Pidge, Pidge, Pidge—I need you, now, like, right now please, I’m gonna fall apart!”

“One more finger,” she said, kissing the inside of his thigh and then biting down hard.  

Hunk groaned a wordless protest.

“You’ll thank me in a minute,” she promised him, working that fourth finger into him.

He hissed at the burn of the stretch and conceded that she was probably right, a dick was one thing but Pidge was gonna knot him. He shivered in anticipation at the thought.

He wasn’t an omega, he didn’t crave that tie instinctively, his body didn’t ache for it the way Lance’s or Keith’s would, but he wanted it. Badly. He wanted Pidge to make good on her threats to wreck him and wanted to lie with her pressed tight inside him shaking as she filled him.

His cock twitched threateningly and he clamped a hand around the base of his dick hard to stave off his orgasm.

Pidge made an animal noise, her pupils blown to hell. She slid her fingers from his body and teased aside her outer labia, revealing the beginning swell of her knot.

“Pidge I can’t wait anymore, babe, I’m gonna go off without you if you don’t hurry up!”

Pidge didn’t bother with words, she nudged him over onto his side and hooked his leg over her skinny shoulder and used it as leverage, bottoming out in a single thrust.

She wasn’t very long, no femme alpha was really, their cocks not more than a few inches long and easily mistaken for an engorged clit when they weren’t erect. The swell of their knots gave them a little more length but what she lacked in length Pidge more than made up for in girth. One shift and she was grinding tight against his prostate, the tight inescapable press turning his spine into liquid fire.

He wasn’t sure what was coming out of his mouth, just a litany of wordless sounds and maybe some swearing. Pidge was rumbling again, and he could feel those vibrations in his own body they were pressed so close.

Her knot caught on his tight rim, stretching him to the point of pain but never quite crossing over, her hips losing their steady rhythm as she got closer to her peak. Another thrust and Hunk could feel her start to cum, the first gush heralded by a grunt and a sharp hard thrust. The knot finally caught and with that brutal press Hunk’s vision went white and he came all over his belly and the floor.

When his brain came back online he noticed his leg was cramped and trembling from being held up, and Pidge was curled up against his back, face buried between his shoulder-blades and her blunt nails digging into his hip as she continued to shake and spurt inside him.

It was hot enough that his dick twitched even if another orgasm in the next fifteen minutes was wishful thinking.

“You still good?” muttered Pidge as the wave of her orgasm subsided for a moment.

“I,” Hunk declared, “Am fucking excellent. I think my brains are probably leaking out of my dick, but I’m kind of okay with that.”

“Good, that’s, oh—”

Pidge sighed, and hitched her hips again shuddering as her knot let off another spurt.

“Fucking excellent,” Hunk repeated.

“Yeah," Pidge laughed, roughly, dropping a sloppy kiss on his shoulder, "You really are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this got outta hand *shrugs eternally* hope you enjoy!
> 
> an askbox fill from my [voltron tumblr](http://abo-polydins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
